Once lost, Found Once more
by Bella Notte 120
Summary: Tamie always was the chunky girl who had her head in the clouds and was always trusting to other, showing kindness no matter who they were but, one thing she can never escape is bullies until she befriend people that were a little dangerous. What will her she do, find out on Once Lost, Found Once more!


Take me away

You think suicide is cowardly? I'll tell you what's cowardly. Hurting someone so much that they think ending their lives is the only way to make it better. – Ashley Purdy

I ran into my room with tears running down my face filled with anger, sadness, betrayal, frustration from being weak and believing that Jacob wanted to be my friend I should of know better. Looking at my night stand I seen the last picture of my precious brother and then the broken chain that use to hold the locket watches that had a small crack from Jacob and his group of friends. Renew tears filled my eyes I started mumbling to my long gone brother "Izaya, I don't know... how much more... I can take..." Until I started to sob full on 'Why, why couldn't it be me, maybe then I would be able to escape this pain, I could be free to dream and be happy.' snapping out of my depressing From hearing my Best friends "Tamie? Tamie are you in there? I heard Crying, are you okay?" Annika shouted out while knocking on the door. 'No, I'm not okay, I wish I could tell you but I would just be a burden to you like they say I am but I promise you I'll try for another day.' "Yeah I'm fine, I was just reading a manga where Hinata-chan gets stab after she confesses to Naruto-kun." Hearing a little scuffle in the back I waited patiently, knowing Annika had something else to say "Okay Tamie, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hey me and the gang were going to head out you wanna come?" Smiling I couldn't help it I felt my best and safest with them instead of alone like at school. "Yeah just let me get ready, Annika." not waiting for her reply I switched out my clothes for a Hello Kitty geek shirt, black jeans, black converse, BVB jacket, and a my mom's old chain for my locket watches. Once I was ready I ran down the stairs and turn into the leaving just to stop, There in front of me was a note.

"Dear Tammy,

Don't cry those s boys will die because we love you!

Will you smile now? Will you laugh too?

Sincerely,

Always watching you"

I didn't now how to take this note but one thing I did know was that it couldn't be any of my friends hand writing. Snatching the note off the wall, I hid it deep in my pocket with my cell phone and headphones. Hurrying my pace back up for staring at the note but I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. Once I finally made it to the car I blushed at the fact I was once again the last one but a kind smile from Ariane made it slightly better but not by much. "Sorry I tripped going down the stairs again." I mumbled out to my friends 'Am I really that fat and slow that I'm always the last one?' Not paying attention to the conversation that's going on around me like usually looking into the woods that surround us I couldn't help but look a little closer it looks like a- "Hey Tams were here!" Looking away from the forest to reply to Cariad "Huh, oh yeah I guess I haven't been sleeping well you know problems with my parents still going on." Cariad's face softens down a little "Wanna talk about it?" looking down I was ashamed I will burden Cariad with my home life "Ye- No it's alright Cariad." I want to tell him and the others but Jacobs's words ring in my head 'You're weak.', 'you just burden others.', and 'How pathetic no one will love you because you're pathetic, fat, and weak.' Renew tears filled up my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Running to catch up with the others I couldn't help but wonder if it's true I mean the note, the note! I reached into my pocket to get it out I reread it 'who is we, and how do they know what is happening to me?' Sighing I re-put the note back in my pocket I shouldn't care what Jacob or his friends think of me. Rebuild my walls that only my friends or the people I let in can get over and my confidences that I was losing in myself "Hey guys," I pause to make sure I had their attention "You guys love me and I know I have been attacking strange it's because of Jacob and his friends been bullying me and I didn't want to burden you with my problems. My bio-parents won't give custody to Dario and Ariane I just didn't know what to do. I love you guys like my family." I looked away I'm not use to talking that much at all no matter what. Turning around to see the guys looking pissed and the girls look ready to beat someone; fear began to fill my body. I unconsciously took a step back from them " Tamie we're sorry we didn't know but don't worry we will fix it okay?" Smiling I should of know they will never hurt me, laughing I nodded my head with a bright smile I playfully hit Achilleo shoulder "You're it." and ran off into the entrance giggling I look around trying to find a store to hide and hopefully play in or browse for something maybe games. Finding a Game store I ran in happily. Looking around my eyes landed on a cute guy who looked allot like Zelda, I would of compliment him if it wasn't for Achilleo tickling my side which got me to squeak and kick him from behind "You are mean to me brother so I'm telling Annika on you but first I'm buying myself with your money New games and," a quick glance to the Zelda guy "Maybe a few Zelda games." skipping with a moping Achilleo behind me to the old Zelda games picking through them finding one that I use to have Major Mask Dario accidentally stepped on it. Happily grabbing it and bought a few others I skipped out with a crying Achilleo. "Hey I'm going to go find the Annika will you be alright if I left you?" Looking at him I smiled at him and nodded. I ran off into a store that sold cheesecake I couldn't help but giggle a little, I love cheesecake. I ran to the part that had strawberry cheesecake and regular cheesecake I bought two container of each. As I was leaving the store I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I turn my head a little to see if there was, I seen the Zelda dude which was weird I was sure he was still in the store when I left but the weirder was the dude that was wearing a white mask that was black around the eyes and upper lip kind of like a panda. Shacking my head it's just a freak accident that they just so happen to be here I continue to my next stop only for someone to tap me on my shoulder. Turning around to see who it was...


End file.
